


Something for a Friend

by Zelda_of_Arel



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Angst, Complete, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-27
Updated: 2012-10-27
Packaged: 2017-11-17 03:29:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/547150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zelda_of_Arel/pseuds/Zelda_of_Arel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Immortality warps the mind, and changes the person. This has never been more true for Sabelle, who is a woman whose time has passed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something for a Friend

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All characters and plot lines are the property of CBS Television Distribution and Davis-Panzer Productions. I do not own any of it or make any money from it.
> 
> Author's Notes: This is an old story that I wrote some time in the 90s. My English wasn't as good back then as it is now. However, it's still my baby, and I would like to have it up in a few places. So if you read it, be gentle, and see it as a stepping stone, not as a final destination.
> 
> Original author's notes: (Just to keep the vintage aspect real.) This story is placed after "Mortal sins". There may be some rather disturbing parts, but not too much, so it is rated above 14. All the characters belong to Rysher's, except for Sabelle of course, who is mine, but if you think of placing her in a story, ask me for permission.
> 
> Thanks for: Kath for putting this on her website, and for everyone who encouraged me, or gave some other ideas. I hereby would also like to mention those, who had the sounds and pics on the Internet. I hope you don't mind my using them to make my story more colorful! I would also like to thank mum, who does all the washing, shopping, cleaning while I write.
> 
> Other: please e-mail me if you read the story. I love to get letters, and I always answer. Tell me what you liked, or didn't, I'm open to all comments. To do this you just click on my name above.

Duncan was sitting quietly. His hands were filled with pictures, his head with memories. It was here, in Paris that he met Tessa. Why did they leave this place? Darius died, and he had to go after the old priest's assassins Tessa would still be alive if they had stayed in "their city". He came back again, loved again, and lost her too. Ann left, for the benefit of the little life growing inside her. It was for the best. 

However, this brought back the memory of Tessa, and made him take out her pictures again. Now he was just putting away the memories of their twelve years again. He loved Tessa, but he just couldn't stand to see them. Maybe, if some more time had past, then they would come out of the wooden box together with Ann's ones. However, thinking of them caused him such pain, but Duncan couldn't keep himself away. 

He knew this feeling all too well. Was the prophecy true? Would he ever get married? Maybe he ought not to try. Something always happened before the wedding. Something. 

His head and hand were stopped by a familiar buzz. It must be Richie. He had gone out to get some diner. The boy was back, visiting; though, he shouldn't have. He closed the box, and put it back on the table. A minute had past, and no one had come in. Then it wasn't the young Immortal, but someone else. Now that he gave it some thought, this one's aura was much stronger. He got on his feet and got his katana. The Highlander reached for the doorknob, and flinging it open, he jumped out. Nothing. It was just the dead darkness he could see, and a little light around a faded lamp. He went down the ramp, holding his sword in front of his most valuable part, his head. 

The other Immortal was standing in the darkness. Duncan stayed in the light to avoid any sneak attacks. All his senses were alert. Just a sniff, a step, and all his abilities were ready to defeat this stranger. The watch on his wrist gave out a beep. It was nine o'clock. Damn! He had been standing here for five minutes. Who ever had the nerve to stand here, watching him. Maybe the Immortal was waiting for him to lower his guard. Playing with him. He wouldn't have liked to be caught by a police officer this way. They had a big enough file on him here, no use increasing it. He just couldn't wait. He was starting to feel the cold. 

'Who is this?' he broke the silence without expecting an answer. 

'Well now Duncan, is this any way to greet a friend? Nice katana. From around 15th century, ha?' trifled the not too high, not too low woman's voice with him. 

'Who are you?' Duncan was puzzled. She didn't even sound familiar. 

'Don't you recognize me?' laughed the woman. Now from another direction. 

'No.' he was beginning to be fed up with this hide-and-seek. 'Come out to the light, let me see you.' 

'All right, old warrior.' This time it came from his right. In no time, a figure appeared from that direction. 

She looked pretty young. Must have been around twenty when she died for the first time. Her light brown hair covered some of her face. It wasn't brushed very well, all in tangles. The dark eyes gloved with the nasty smile she gave; though were mostly covered by her cheeks. They came right up there. Even this way her face was round. The full lips showed the color of pink in this cold. No make-up, not even a touch. As Duncan's eyes began their journey down her body, he saw that she was wearing a thick scarf, white, and a long coat, black. Her high-heel boots that were now clattering on the pavement were black too. The warrior noticed that she seemed unarmed, though kept her hand in her pockets. So, he didn't lower his sword. 

'Now Duncan, don't you remember Sabelle de Ferignaun?' her voice lowered. The 400-year-old man would have been surprised if she had said something like "come to bed with me" in her previous tone, but not now. 

The name did ring a bell. 

'Don't forget your promise, MacLeod!' he caught up his head. 

Now she was standing before him. Rosy and smiling. Not a pirate anymore as he remembered, bit still in command. 

'What are you doing here?' 

'Well, I can feel a little distrust in your voice. I'm here to take you up on that offer.' 

'It was you who suggested it.' was the rough answer. 'What do you want?' 

'Not out here. Please, let's go in.' she didn't even wait for his reply, but made her way up to the barge. While doing this, she passed Duncan's drawn kata. Only then, he noticed that he was still standing ready for battle. So, he lowered his hand, and followed the Lady. 

He watched her take the pale, white hand out of the warm pocket, and open the door with all the grace there could be in an every-day act like this. He closed it, and took the coat and scarf presented to him. Underneath she had black jeans, and a brown shirt on with a strange, mixed pattern. She seated herself down on the couch and gazed into the cracking, spiting fire. The flames danced on her face, which had all the paleness that someone with a natural brown coloring can have. She dropped her face back, looking up at him. Her neck was long and bare. 

'Aren't _you_ sitting down?' she asked wondering at him and the coat, scarf, sword still filling his hands. He put everything in its place, and joined her on the couch. His every movement was followed by her stare. 

'Now. May I hear what you're doing here?' 

'Only if you pour me a drink.' 

'What is your delight?' 

'If you have a little red wine, then that would feel good.' 

'Anything to please the Lady.' He got up with a quiet sigh, and quickly returned with two glasses of the grape. 

'Thank you.' and she took an elegant sip. 

'How did you find me?' 

'Oh, I heard that you were hanging about here nowadays, and it wasn't hard to find you once in Paris. You didn't change your name.' 

'You? Are you still Sabelle de Ferignaun?' 

'No. The Sabelle stayed, there aren't few of them, but it's Vincent now. My so-called grandfather was a Vincent. Médard Vincent.' 

'All right. Let's end the small talk. You still haven't told me what you're doing here.' 

'Yeah.' She took another sip, and placed the rest on the small table. 'The case is this. There's an Immortal after me. He's too strong. From what I've heard, you're considered to be one of those who'll surely participate in the Gathering.' 

'What does he want from you? Your head?' 

'I guess so. I didn't stop and ask.' 

'I see. All right, I'll help you.' 

'Could I stay here? He had been to my flat and attacked me. I was lucky to get away.' 

'Sure.' 

'Oh, I knew you would help Duncan!' her lips came closer to his. He backed off. 'What in damnation is this?' 

'Look. I've not long ago lost someone, and I'm not exactly in the mood for this.' 

'What was her name?' 

'Ann. She was mortal.' 

'Ann. Now, a mortal is not worth crying over.' 

'Yes she is!' roared up the knight of the Highlands. 

Sabelle was just about to take another charge at him, when a buzz filled both their heads, and a familiar head with brown curls appeared in the door. 

'Hello Mac. Oh, who's this?' 

'Hi Richie, I'm Sabelle.' She lightly rose her hand towards him. Just like if it was waiting to be kissed. Her gaze captured his, and made him to really kiss her hand. Duncan watched them and felt afraid for his young friend. Sabelle smiled victoriously. 

'I'm getting to be tired.' She said with a sigh. 'Where can I sleep?' and rose. 

'There's the bedroom, and next to it the bathroom.' 

'Thanks. And if you feel like it, you know where to find me.' 

'Good night.' Duncan said without looking at her. 

'Sleep well.' was Richie's wish, and his eyes wondered after her as she left for the bathroom with a last "Sweet dreams!". 

* * *

The morning light showed through the round window waking Sabelle up. For a brief moment, she still felt like she was on her beloved ship, the Mirabelle IV. Her only love ever. No man could replace that feeling in all these years. No visit from old Duncan, was her next thought. 

The smell of fresh bacons crept into the room. She quickly got her things on, then slowed herself. No use of storming out. She slowly opened the door and saw the two men sitting by the table chatting and eating. There was a third set waiting for her. 

'Good morning!' she tittered. 

'Good morning!' was the mutual answer. 

'How did you sleep?' asked Duncan. Maybe he forgave that little game. 

'Well, thank you, too well.' she grinned, and took her place. 

They said nothing more while eating, only when Richie started cleaning up. 

'So, what's your plan?' asked the warrior. 

'He will probably follow me tonight again, and I'll lead him to an alley. After I'm gone, you step out of the darkness, and get him.' 

'I guess that seems fair enough. Now let's go to that place and investigate.' 

'All right. Let's go.' she got up, and put her coat and scarf on. Duncan followed her lead, and both said 'goodbye' to Richie. 

They hurried silently through the crowded streets. Took many turns, until they got to a run-down alley. Then the old girl stopped. 

'This is the place. I'll come this way at 9pm. You'll just look around. Bye!' and she hurried of leaving the Scot speechless. 

He looked around. Besides some old trash cans there was nothing here. He returned to the barge and set down on the couch thinking. 

'Are you really going to go forward with it?' was the question with which Richie took his place next to him. 

'Yes. I promised.' 

'What happened between you two anyway?' 

'She was a pirate, captured me, spared me, raped me, let me go.' 

'Raped you?' Richie's eyes widened. 'Now how did that happen?' 

'It's a long story.' 

'Mind telling it?' 

'No.' 

* * *

Atlantic-ocean, 1725 

Duncan was standing on the deck of a schooner. The wind blew so that they sailed perfectly. It was a little bit chilly, though they were heading towards the tropics, however, it _was_ autumn. 

A ship appeared on the horizon, and was going strait to them. It had the flag of an English ship, so no one paid any attention. It came closer, then suddenly, whistling sounds left it, and black objects flew for Duncan's vessel. The cannonball hit one of the sails, and it broke down burying men under it. Panic broke out on everyone. The deck became a swarming ant-hill. People running around, shouting, screaming, officers trying to organize their formations with little success, the captain hollering "Fire!", everyone was scared, but Duncan. He remained a calm current among waves aroused by a storm. There was more cannoning, more damage. 

The ship raised its flag, but it wasn't a normal pirate design. On it, there was a sword and a rose crossing each other, under it the letter "F". Then the pirates were close enough to grapple with the ship. They pulled it closer and fling over. Duncan knew immediately, there was an Immortal among them. However, he couldn't tell who in the crowd. He was also kept busy by the enemy. When the Immortal man had a brief time to catch his breath, looking around he noticed a woman fighting the captain. She was wearing men's clothes. She was the Immortal. The captain was beaten, and the ship surrendered. It was sinking fast. The strange woman with the lightness and speed of an impala, jumped of the stairs leading to the helm and before Duncan noticed that she even got close enough, broke his skull with the hilt of her sword. 

The next thing he knew was that he was chained to a bed in a cabin. He felt the coming of someone. The door opened, and the masked woman came in. She wasn't tall, but her commanding presence made her rise above him. He took her mask off and smiled at his gaze. 

'Hello, I'm Sabelle de Ferignaun. Don't worry, I'm not going to cut your head off. The chains will remain as an assurance that you won't try anything nasty. I'll put you out on an island from where you can continue your journey.' she spoke as cold as the chain felt. 

Duncan nodded. 'Duncan MacLeod of the Clan MacLeod. Why do you spear me?' 

'I'm a pirate. The captain of this ship. Now I find you more valuable alive. If I'll ever ask anything of you, you'll do it for me.' She stood still, but her eyes wondered where the torn shirt didn't keep his breast from her. 

'What makes you think you can trust me?' 

'Oh, I don't know. Maybe it's the way you look with those dark eyes.' she sounded like someone talking of something she wanted. 'Or it's just a woman's instinct.' 

'All right. It's settled.' 

'Well then, you'll get some supper soon.' 

Not long after, food was brought for him. Chicken, bread. A woman delivered it. She fed him without a word. The chains remained. 

When the Sun set, his door opened. He knew it was woman. There was no sound. He could feel a kiss in the middle of his breast. Sabelle continued down then came his lips. Her ones were soft as cream. For the next kiss, he opened his mouth. She next attended to the remains of his trousers. She took them of with a little assistance by Duncan. Her fingers and lips went exploring his body strictly resisting any touch by him. He felt raped. He couldn't do anything, but let her act freely with his body. Duncan didn't like this. 

In the morning he was waken up by several men. They had reached a harbor, and through him off the deck in his rags. 

'Don't forget your promise, MacLeod!' 

He caught up his head, but couldn't see her, only feel her presence. 

* * *

'As you see, she came in in the middle of the night and served herself.' 

'This whole thing is strange. It must have been a weird experience.' 

'Yeah. More than weird. Frankly, I was just, plain stunt.' 

'No wonder. She was lucky you were chained down. If I were you, I would take her head instead of helping her.' 

'You forget, I promised. I'll take a walk. Take care! If anything occurs, jump into the river.' 

'I can protect myself.' 

'Sure.' 

Duncan left with wondering eyes. Ann did the right thing, there was no doubt. Even though, it hurt. He was so alone. 

He did have some friends. However, there are different kinds of lonelinesses. For example of the head, when you have no one to have a good discussion with. Then, there's the heart. When your love is not with you. He loved Ann, and though she's still alive, he would never again be with her truly. They're friends now. He must forget her. Their relationship is past time. Now for moving on. 

He only noticed that it was late, when the Sun cast its last rays out on the sky. His stomach grumbled. He needed some dinner. Duncan saw a little restaurant, and set down to eat. The Immortal waited there until the time came. 

Duncan arrived to the ally just in time. Sabelle passed by, so soon he would feel the mysterious follower. The quickening arrived, and the stranger came too. The Highlander drew out his sword. 

'I am Duncan MacLeod of the Clan MacLeod.' 

'Hello, what are _you_ doing in this part of town?' he asked, moving to the light. 

'Methos?' 

'Why, who did you think it was? I know a woman who can tell me by my quickening.' 

'I don't know. What's the idea of following a woman? Watcher business?' 

'A woman? I did feel somebody's buzz nowadays, but I don't know who it was. And why do you think I'm after someone?' 

'She told me.' Duncan said dumbfounded. 

'Who?' Methos asked, getting a bit angry. 

'Sabelle de Ferignaun.'

'She's here?' the eldest was stunned. 

'Yes. She told me somebody has been following her. I had an old debt, and she asked me to get rid of him.' 

'I never believed my wife would do this.' 

'Your _wife_?!' 

'Yes MacLeod, we got married in 1774. Right here in Paris. After a hundred years, we parted. I realized what a double-crossing bitch she is.' 

'What took you so long?' 

'Well, Sabelle has a way of making men forget her worse side.' 

'I guess she does, if somebody gets to know her from her better side first. But why would she want _me_ to take your head?' 

'Oh, I don't think you would have got the opportunity. She was probably waiting for you to beat me. However, when saw that we know each other, she run away.' 

'She would do that to her husband?' 

'Sabelle is aware of my secret identity, and would do _anything_ to get my power. We all have our place in Dante's hell, except she can't decide which ring to take.' 

'She is a strange woman. When I met her, she was the captain of a pirate ship. She took the one I was sailing with, then released me.' 

'Then I met her after you. Then she was like a child from whom they took a precious toy. Sabelle could no longer be a captain, she was too famous. It happened in the 18th century. I loved her and married her. Even revealed my being Methos. However, one night after a series of events she took the head of a young Immortal, who didn't even know what he was. I threw her out of my life and the watchers. I haven't seen her ever since.' 

'Now what will you do?' 

'Keep an eye on her through the network. She may have been a watcher, but I'm still am.' 

'How 'bout a little practice under the bridge?' 

'You mean under the same one where your blade once met my neck?' 

'The very same.' 

'Let's go!' 

They moved silently to the appointed place, and pulled out their weapons. First Methos charged and Duncan easily blocked him. Still, as the session went on, the Highlander learned that although the old man hadn't practiced for some time now, he still had some tricks up his sleeve. With the help of one, he disarmed Mac and the Scot's neck met the old broadsword's blade. 

'This time it's my turn to let you go.' 

'You've been practicing?' 

'After that rendezvous with Kalas, I learned that no matter how good I hide, no matter how I run away from the game, I can be found. I decided to brush up on my sword fighting.' 

'That was a good idea.' 

Only now did the eldest Immortal pull his arm away. 

'I'm tired.' he said. 

'Come, I have some beer in my fridge.' 

'Then let's not have it rotten there.' 

The two men went onboard, and Mac took out a beer for Methos, a Scotch for himself. After, they decided to settle down above deck. 

They sat quietly for a while, admiring the never-ending beauty of the Notre Dame, surrounded by the feelings of the night. A sweet harmony overtook them both. They weren't cold, though the air was chilly. The fragrance of the frosty atmosphere embraced the two old men in a warm hug. They slowly sipped their drinks. Then Duncan broke the silence. 

'Have you been married many times before, Methos?' 

'No. Actually, that's not true. More than natural, but less then a man with my years would have. Less than would be expected.' 

'Why?' 

'I guess it has to do with my defense mechanism. It's much easier to go on with as least burdens as possible. Heartache doesn't fade away even after some millennia.' 

'Tell me about one. Of course only if you want to.' 

'Why not? After all, I know most of your ones. I read your chronicle. I even know about Debra Campbell. OK, but I'd rather make it someone who still lives. I only had a relationship with her, not marriage. So, there was this woman, an Immortal. She was new at the time I met her, around 1400B.C. Her name was Aislea then. She was pretty and we got along nicely. She always was the kind of woman that no man could leave unnoticed. She never minded that. Aislea loved men. At least those she considered beautiful, or were powerful, or rich. She was always easy, but only for those she wanted too. We didn't stay together long, not even a century, but it was wonderful. We met later, around 1000B.C., but the timing wasn't quite right. We united for brief intervals, but only occasionally after that. Then in the 1530s, at the time I was with another woman, so again we couldn't get together, maybe later. Her name was Mercedes then.' 

'Mercedes?! She's a bit tall, dark hair, slim, but has full bosoms?' 

'Yes. You know her?' 

'I first met her in Glenfinnan not long before I became Immortal. Then when I was Connor's student. She asked for his help and we got mixed up with each other for a while.' 

'Strange that the chronicles have nothing about this. Were you together for long?' 

'No, just a few months.' 

'She ended it?' 

'Partly. She decided that she had spent far too long a time in the Highlands without aging. She left for some other place and told me to stay with Connor, because I still had some things to learn.' 

'Yes. If she said it, you probably did have much. But now let's go in. I may not be able to catch a cold, however, I don't like to freeze. I have a terrible memory of it from Siberia.' 

'All right.' Duncan said, standing up to go. 

When they sat down again, the Scot gave a thinking look. 'You know, when I met her I never would have believed that she was over 3000 years old. What do you know about her? You said she was still alive.' 

'Yeah. As far as I know, she is married to an old millionaire in Switzerland. She has been with him for 30 years and now he's suffering from cancer. It won't be long now until she'll become a widow.' 

'Speaking of widows. Do you know how old Sabelle is?' 

'300.' 

'Then when I met her she wasn't even a hundred. I thought she was much older. She had that confidence...' 

'She usually does.' Methos was interrupted by the phone. 

Duncan picked it up. 

'Yes. ... Sabelle I'm not playing your games. If you want your husband's head, challenge him. ... What? ... What have you done to him? ... I ... All right. When and where? ... Tomorrow, 9pm, in the old warehouse. We'll be there.' 

'Sabelle?' 

'Yes.' MacLeod looked troubled. 

'What did she want?' 

'Your head on a plate for Richie.' 

'Richie? I heard the he was in town. What are you going to do?' 

'Give you to her. She wants me to take you to her unarmed. She'll have your head and I'll take Richie.' 

'No!' Methos jumped up grabbing his sword. 

'You're not going anywhere!' Duncan said and his kata was at the 5000-year-old Immortal's throat. 

* * *

Richie opened his eyes. He was damned if he understood what was going on. 

Sabelle came to the barge yesterday and said that Mac was waiting for him. They came here, to this abandoned house and as they arrived, the woman pulled out her sword making him give up his rapier. She tied him up, not gagging the mouth. Then she ran him through, leaving the blade in. 

Now, Sabelle was sitting on a chair not far from Richie. 

'Why are you doing this to me?' he asked. 

'To make your friend, MacLeod give me what I want.' 

'And what may that be?' 

'Mr. Adam Pierson's head.' 

'Who's he?' 

'Your teacher's friend and _my_ husband.' 

'You want to kill your own husband? Besides, if he's Mac's friend, you can't do anything to make him bring Adam here.' 

'Oh, Adam never develops a close friendship with anyone. They can't be as close as a teacher and a student comes. Anyway, he regards you as his son.' 

'We'll see.' 

'He's agreed on my terms.' 

* * *

Methos jerked up. He wanted to sit up when he realized he had been tied to Duncan's bed. The situation reminded him of another occasion when he was tied to a bed, but this was no time for reminiscing. 

The Highlander had forced him to stay still as he tied him. The old man could feel the Scot going up and down in his living-room. 

The fatherly feelings for Richie and the honor of friendship with Methos were fighting each other. Then Mac decided to have a look at the "prisoner". 

'So, you're awake.' 

'Yes. MacLeod, don't do this. You have been a soldier yourself. You know as well as I do, Sabelle had probably taken his head, and when she'll have my strength, she'll go after you. Sabelle is evil, and the eight ring is just as good of a place for her as the ninth.' 

'Still, there is a chance that Richie is alive.' 

'Listen to me. I _know_ her better than you. Besides, I have _seen_ more than you.' 

'Yes. And as you said, it isn't easier after 5000 years. To survive as much must have taken a lot of running, as you so well displayed at our meeting.' 

'Live, get strong, and fight another day. Wasn't I right? He would have beaten you then. I could see it. Now, he's at the bottom of some prison cell, and won't be gone soon. Till then, many things can happen.' 

'Yes, many.' 

Duncan turned around and went back to the living-room and his pacing. 

* * *

Somewhere a clock struck 9 o'clock. Sabelle was standing on the second floor of the warehouse. It was empty and filthy. Light could only get in through a few glassless windows. Strong columns held up the roof that was still in one part. In the thick dust only her and Richie's steps could be seen. 

The boy moaned. He was tied to one of the columns, gagged. Finally, Sabelle felt the presence of two Immortals. They were coming up on the steal stairs. The sound too arrived after the feeling. Then Duncan stepped in, holding a rope, to which the hands of the eldest Immortal were tied. The Highlander was dragging him. 

'Well, high there old husband!' she greeted him. 'It's nice to see you after all these years.' 

'The pleasure's all mine.' he said, grinning. 

'Sarcastic to the end. Aren't we? Well, here's your little egg shelled one. Now, let me have my ancient.' she told Duncan, pointing towards first Richie, then Methos. 

The Scot said nothing, just went to her, and gave Sabelle the end of the rope. Then he went to Richie, and cut his ropes with his kata. 

Sabelle pulled out her sword and held the blade to her husband's neck. 

'After all these years, I finally have you where I want you.' 

'Why Sabelle? I loved you.' 

'Once I did too, but then you threw me out. Besides, with your quickening I'll be unbeatable. I'll be able to wait out till my days come. When I can be again what I was once.' 

'You mean a pirate? The days of that will never again come.' 

'They will! Someday! Only you won't be here to see it.' with these words she held up her sword for the final blow. 

However, she forgot all about Duncan. Who in this minute threw his katana to the old man. He freed his hands from the loosely tied ropes in a second, just in time to block her movement. The bewildered woman stopped for a minute. She didn't move. Methos jumped behind her, and slashed down her head. 

It fell down. Her body slumped on the floor. The quickening slowly swam out of her to him. Then, it came violently, tossing Methos to the floor. This repeated five times. Slowly reaching towards him, fast entering his lying body. It didn't make any damage in the surroundings, it wasn't sparkling furiously, it just went strait to him. 

After, he sat up. The two other Immortals were staring at him. 

'What'll happen to the body?' 

'I'll settle things.' 

* * *

On the day after, Duncan got a call from the ancient Immortal to come to the cemetery. He found him standing in front of a new grave. His head bowed, the old man watched the letters on the marble stone. 

Duncan stood next to him. "Sabelle de Ferignaun / Died at the age of 24 / May she sail the oceans of Heaven." 

'So, you don't think she went to hell after all?' 

'She wasn't all bad. Sabelle's world ended, but she lived on. She was desperate to create it again. Besides, now I have a place in the ninth ring too.' He turned, and walked away. 

Duncan thought he saw tears in his eyes. 

### The end


End file.
